Crossover
by Ayy. Kay
Summary: Two girls fall into DGM and not everything is as it seems anymore. After all, who is to say either of them should be trusted? With their presence, new problems and possibilities arise. Who will you trust? Just who will win this war now?
1. Chapter 1

Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man in any way.**

Beforethe readers out there begin reading, I'd like to say that this fan fiction will be written by two people, Kim and me (Annie). We will each be writing our own chapters, so our writing styles may clash...

This chapter was written by me (Annie), and was edited by Kim. It should have been written by Kim, but I wrote it instead.

**Pairings:** Will be announced next chapter...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

The office was a mess, with fallen bookshelves tumbled on top of each other, broken lamp shades, and papers scattered everywhere. An unusual sight, but to the three who were sitting on the couch, they knew this scene all too well. This 'disaster' was the result of a childish man with a frivolous sister complex.

"Some finders have noted some strange activities in a nearby town. There _may_ be an innocence fragment located there," the man said, his beret slipping off the side of his blue haired head.

"Che, why do all of us have to go?" a grumpy Japanese man with dark blue hair stated, annoyance in his voice.

"Aw, Yuu, you don't want us to come with you?" pouted a red haired male, his face feigning hurt.

"Don't call me that, _baka usagi_," said Kanda, drawing his sword Mugen, a dark, murderous aura surrounding his figure. His attempts to chop up Lavi were interrupted when a green haired, Chinese female stepped in.

"Stop it you two," said Lenalee, a sad frown placed on her face. "Brother…"

Kumoi coughed, regaining their attention once more. "Ahem, well it's because of the recent sighting of the Noah that I've decided to send you three, together, to check out the area for Innocence."

"Che," scowled Kanda, standing up to leave.

Lavi followed right after, calling for Kanda to wait. This in return earned him a deathly glare, and the tip of Mugen's blade at his throat.

Lenalee sighed as she took the mission files from her brother, and left after the two who were already beginning to bicker with each other. _This was going to be a long mission…_

Lenalee was seated beside Lavi, in the train compartment, and across from Kanda. "It seems people have been disappearing…"

"Che"

"Yuu, don't be like that," Lavi cheerfully responded.

Kanda gave him another death glare, before turning back to look out the window. _It wasn't worth the effort to kill someone as stupid as the baka usagi. Not right now anyway..._

They arrived at their destination without many casualties on Lavi and Kanda's part, but there was still the matter of the disappearances to deal with.

Passing through the gates of the town, and into the town itself, they were met with a quite empty looking town. The streets that should have been crowded with bustling people were now occupied with the occasional by-passer. The shops were all closed up, and doors of homes locked shut.

Keeping watch for anything suspicious, they were stopped by a little girl selling flowers.

"Excuse me, would you like to buy a flower?" she asked, her innocent eyes staring hopefully at the three in front of her.

In that brief moment of distraction, the level 1 Akumas' disguised as some of the by-passers made their move.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee and Lavi calmly stated, ready for combat.

"Innocence, act—" started Kanda, as he drew out Mugen. He was interrupted when a girl fell on him out of nowhere.

Lavi started laughing hysterically, forgetting about the Akumas. Lenalee, on the other hand, was concerned for Kanda and the girl that had just fallen from the sky. _Strangely the ground here is very soft._

With the Exorcists distracted, the Akumas took this chance and attacked the little flower girl. She let out an agonizing scream which soon stopped as the poison started to kick in, pentacles rapidly appearing on her body and turning her to ash.

Lenalee reacting to this sent a blast of wind towards the level 1's that had just taken the life of a little girl. "Waltz: "Mist-Wind"" This effectively demolishing the numbers.

Lavi sighed, "Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash." Watching as the last of the Akumas' died, he turned back to Kanda.

"THE FUCK!" Kanda growled. His face twitched in annoyance and anger. The urge to kill the person on top of him was growing bigger by the moment.

The girl that had fallen on Kanda stood up abruptly, mentally chuckling at his reaction before realizing where she was, and who she was standing in front of. She had medium long black hair, with bangs pushed off to one side. She wasn't very tall, and quite ordinary looking, except for the bag she was carrying, and her unusually weird attire.

"Wow…" she stuttered. "You're......"

She quickly opened her bag to get a pen and piece of paper. "Can I get your autograph?"

Lavi, registering what she had just asked, and gave a grin. He took the paper and signed his name on it. Next up was Lenalee who happily obliged, giving the girl a friendly smile. Lastly was the extremely pissed off Kanda, who grudgingly snatched the pen and scribbled his name onto the paper to get the girl off his back…

"Anyway… hello," said Lenalee. "Do you know what just happened?"

"Besides landing on Yuu," Lavi silently snickered, trying to prevent another spasm of laughter.

"Hey! My name is Kimberly, or Kim for short." she began, "I was walking on the street, when the sky started to change color. Everything around me froze, and black hole sucked me into the sky. The next thing I know, I'm on Kanda." Smiling, she also added, "I'm also not from your world."

"Well, do you know-" Lenalee began, but was cut off by a curious Lavi with an unusual look in his eye.

"How do you know Yuu's name?" The suspicion was not apparent on his face, but carefully hidden.

"Oh that…" she chuckled, a hidden smile not seen by the others. She knew something they didn't, but she wasn't about to tell them just yet. "So when are you going to take me to the Order?"

Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee were all thinking the same thing. _How does she know about the Order?_

"Che, she knows too much," mumbled Kanda, as he drew out Mugen. "I'll take care of her."

"Kanda…" Lenalee sighed, knowing Kanda probably wanted to kill Kim for a few other reasons… "Let's just take her to the Order, once our mission is finished."

"Mhm, we should let Kumoi and the Science Department handles this situation, Yuu. Don't act so hasty," agreed Lavi. _I need to tell Gramps about this…_

"Tch fine," muttered Kanda, "and don't call me that, _baka usagi_." He was happy to have something to finally take his anger out on.

Besides the Akuma, the town had no innocence. This did not ease Kanda because he felt he went out here for nothing. Now, all that was left was to deal with Kim.

The train ride back was pretty chaotic; Lavi's many Yuu comments annoyed Kanda to no end as he repeatedly tried to slice the _baka usagi._ _If only he'd stay still long enough…_

Kim watched this with amusement, occasionally chuckling. Kanda shot her a few glares now and then, but that only made her quietly snicker when he turned away. _They're really just like how they're portrayed in the manga and anime..._

The train slowed to a stop, signaling that they had reached their destination; they piled out and moved towards the canals that would take them up the massive cliff to the Black Order.

The Black Order was HUGE. The massive building towering way above Kim as she neared the door, and if she remembered correctly… Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus No. 5 the gatekeeper… _that is way too long for a name._

Lenalee searched for the golem and asked "Brother, let us in."

"Mmk," a static filled reply was heard, "Just a moment."

The head of the gatekeeper looked down at the group, noticing the newcomer. His head shot out to scan her. Kim surprisingly took this quite well, and stood still for it to scan her.

"Approved," the Gatekeeper shortly replied, doors opening to welcome the Exorcists.

Making their way to Kumar's office, they let themselves in. As they entered, Kumoi threw himself at Lenalee.

"LENALEE, YOU'RE OKAY!" Kumoi cried, his sister complex as strong as ever. "NO ONE BETTER HAVE TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS LENALEE, OOF!"

Lenalee instinctively kicked her brother, and brushed him off, "nice to see you too Brother."

Chuckles filled the room, and Kumoi readjusted his glass. Looking behind Lenalee, he noticed Kim. Immediately he was looking at her strange clothing.

"Who is this?" asked Kumoi. He was more curious than cautious.

Kim who was looking at the distorted office, noticed Kumoi staring. "Hi, Kumoi, I see your sister complex wasn't exaggerated."

"How does she know....."

"Well…" Lenalee began, retelling what Kim had told her.

"Interesting… this has never occurred before…" Kumoi pondered the occurrences, yet came up with nothing.

"What is going to happen to her?" Lenalee asked, concerned from the fact that Kim had no where to go.

"…She—"

"Can I stay here?" Kim finally said. "You wouldn't understand yet, but I'm going to be a very valuable asset to you guys."

_Hmm… what did this girl, Kim, know? _Kumoi replayed the story he was just told by Lenalee. _I__f this girl were a Noah… no, that can't be it…maybe… yes it is possible… then that would mean…_ "I guess the best option at this point would be to take you to Hevlaska. If she says you are compatible with Innocence, then you're welcome to stay here."

"What if I am not compatible?" Kim asked. But she already knew the answer to her question.

"If not would you consider becoming a finder?"

"Sure...." _There's no way in hell I'm being a finder._

The three people proceeded to exit the room, and headed towards Hevlaska's chamber.

A sigh escaped Lavi's mouth as he too exited the room to go find Gramps. He would have to record the day's events.

Kim was going to have to go down and meet Hevlaska. _Ugh... she's scary, and gives me the creeps. This is getting really messed up. How am I supposed to be compatible with Innocence? I don't even belong in this world._ Each of her steps was taking her closer to the creepy Exorcist that lived in the lower parts of the Order._ That hole in the sky.... I wonder if anyone else got sucked in too. _She wondered…_ And am and I going to be stuck here forever?_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

**Kim**: Hey everybody....these are sort of ending credits?

**Kanda**: Che… why am I here?

**Annie**: 'Cause you are, deal with it! -Smile-

**Kanda**: I'm leaving.

**Kim**: Why is he here anyway? This is for author comments only!

**Allen**: Wait, who are you? You weren't in the story.

**Annie**: -Evil smile- Uh, you'll find out sometime…? –Clap, clap-

*Everything goes black* -Clap- *Light comes back*

**Allen**: Where did she go…?

**Kim**: I don't know either... she'll be introduced later…?


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover

Hey reader(s), it's Annie. I had this chapter done a week ago, but I rewrote it a couple days ago. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. I hope my writing isn't too bad... Cheer me up with **Reviews **(good or bad)...

Oh, before I forget, chapters will be posted (hopefully) once a week. Sometimes they will be posted earlier, other times later it may be posted later... it all depends on how busy we are.

**Pairings:** We (Kim and I) decided on mild romance. Here are the pairings:** Lavi/Lenalee** and** Allen/Rhode**. If we decide to add any more we'll let you all know.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A girl of about 13 with spiked blue hair and violet was sitting at the dining table; many workbooks were laid on the table in front of her along with the plates of food. A small smile could be seen on the pale skin of her face.

"Help me with my homework, will you?" She asked her family sitting at the table.

"Rhode, I never went to school," The Portuguese man sitting next to her stated, a black top hat covering the row of crosses that lined his forehead. His black hair was visibly swept back making his golden eyes visible on his ashen coloured skin. He was staring at the geography homework he'd just been given.

The three sitting across from the two had similar appearances'. The large male with short spiky, black hair had looked at one of the mathematic books and thrown it aside with disdain when he saw the many numbers lined across the page. He went back to eating the food in front of him, but spit it out with annoyance. Taking the bowl of sugar off the table, he poured a mountain of it on his food before he took another bite and grunted in approval.

"Of course it's too much for you, Skinn," Devitto, with his black hair, and makeup covered eyes, sneered. "I eat math for breakfast." As he quickly finished filling in one of her arithmetic books and handed it back to Rhode.

"Hey! What's all this?!" asked Rhode, annoyed as she stared at the page full of 5's.

"I'm doing it too, tehehehe!" cried out Jasdero, his long golden locks lying on the table. His 5's had some time ago gone off the page and onto the table.

"Come on, do it right!" Rhode scolded, taking back her workbooks from them, a frown evident of her face.

"If you don't like it do it yourself," Devitto stated, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Those are our answers!"

Rhode sighed, as she realized she was an idiot for asking the 3 to do her homework. She turned towards Tyki and said, "You're the only one I can trust, Tyki."

He sighed in response and handed her back her geography workbook. "Here."

"Thank yo—" Rhode was about to reply, but stopped when she saw that her geography homework was filled with 12's.

Sitting at the head of the table a rotund figure, dressed in what seemed to be a suit and a strangely decorated top hat, chuckled in response to his children's inability to help do Rhode's homework. "None of you are any good at all." As he was about to take the workbooks and fill them out himself (while wearing his new "victory" headband), a figure suddenly fell from the ceiling of the room with a "WHOOSH". Whoever it was, landed on the dining table, and scattered Rhode's homework into the air.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Everyone was slightly shocked at this; even the Earl seemed not to have expected it, as they all stared at the figure that had just landed in the middle of their dining table.

A girl with black hair clipped up at the front, and brown eyes scanned the room with a look of realization soon replacing the look of confusion on her face. She had strange attire, a black top combined with blue bottoms and flat silver shoes. On her back was a pink bag. Noticing the scatter of papers, and the empty seat that belonged to Lulubell, the girl took a guess as to which chapter she had just landed in. She screamed a high pitched excited scream; this in turn received her 6 pairs of eyes staring at her. Still sitting on the table, she said, "Good evening, Earl, Noah." She nodded to each of them with a huge, crazy smile on her face. "How is Rhode's homework coming along?"

"Who are you?" asked the Earl, a malicious glint in his eyes.

The girl seeing the Earl's stare was silently freaking out in her mind. Outside she looked, for the moment, unfazed. She calmly replied, "My name is Annie, nice to meet you." Her mind was in chaos, and she wasn't sure if she should be excited or scared. Wanting to enjoy the fact that she was in D. Gray-man, she choose excitement over fear. _If these are my last moments in life, I might as well enjoy the fact that I'm in D. Gray-man with the Noah._ "Anything else you want to ask?"

The Earl who'd been analyzing her then asked, "How did you get here?"

"I was at school, sitting on the railing…"

_Flashback _

_One of the last people to go home, Annie was waiting for a ride. It'd been a pretty boring day for the most part and she hadn't got much homework, luckily. Out of no where, pieces of the sky that were shaped in puzzle pieces began to fall down on and around her. Curious, she looked up to see a gaping black hole. The black hole seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second, and the next thing you know she'd fallen into it. Her final words were, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" before disappearing into the black darkness._

".. And that's how I ended up here." Annie said cheerily, "Isn't that just awesome?" Her voice was filled half with sarcasm, half with joy.

"Interesting… well, what do you think children?" asked the Earl with his ever present grin. "What should we do with our unexpected 'guest'?"

"I say we keep her," replied Rhode, evil grin on her face, "I need a new toy to play with."

Skinn, who'd been eating, looked up, his mouth full of food, and asked, "Is she sweet?"

"I say we kill her," stated Tyki. A napkin was in his hand and he was wiping the food that was on his face and clothes. His annoyance was evidently shown on his face.

Annie stared at Tyki, he had food on his face and clothes. She hadn't realized, but her fall had caused food to splatter all over Tyki. She began laughing hysterically, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Her laughter was joined by two other laughs belonging to Devitto and Jasdero.

"Let her stay," Devitto snickered between bouts of laughter.

"Stay, stay! Heeeee." shouted Jasdero, still laughing along with the other two.

"You know… never mind…" Annie started to say, but trailed off going back into her own thoughts. _Maybe I'll tell them about… nah…_

"I guess it's settled then, fufu," the Earl concluded, "Annie can stay."

"Don't you have to do Rhode's homework, Millennium Earl?" interrupted Annie, who was casually getting off the table now. Making her way around the table she plopped down in the empty seat that belonged to Lulubell.

Rhode looked around the table and frowned. Annie's recent fall had caused her homework to be scattered everywhere. "I still need to finish my homework."

The Earl quickly pulled out his new "Victory" headband, and grabbed all of Rhode's workbooks. Furiously showing off his skills, an "Ooh" was heard from the other Noahs. Stopping briefly to pull out a card, he gave it to Tyki. "Please 'delete' the people on this list."

"That's a lot," Tyki replied, his eyes wide with shock from the amount of people on the list, "Understood." He left the table to go have a smoke in his room.

"Oh and Rhode, show the girl," continued the Earl, "Annie, to a room."

"Sure thing, Duke Millennie," replied Rhode, happy that she had a new toy. "Let's go!" She skipped over to Annie, dragging her out of the seat and out the door into the hall. Dragging her down multiple corridors, they stopped in front of one of the many doors in the corridor.

The door was painted black with red patterns going around it. In the center of the door was a crimson red design of what looked to be a phoenix. Opening the door, Annie was met with a large room. The inside walls also were painted black or red, but with tiny designs running along the borders. There was a (four poster) queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The sheets on the bed were rose colored, and embroidered with gold trimming. Four pillows sat at the head of the bed, each one of them black and embroidered with golden yellow designs. Opposite to the bed stood two doors, which Annie assumed were for the closet and bathroom. Their design, were imitations of the outside.

"Wow, Noah's sure have expensive living quarters," Annie said, admiring the room, even though it was only made up of three colours. Walking in she threw her bag towards the desk that was in a corner of the room. "Thanks—" she turned around, but the eldest Noah was no where in sight, and the door was left open.

Jumping onto the bed, Annie lay there thinking about what just happened. _I guess I won't be going back to the 21__st__ century any time soon. Oh well, it'll be fun being here…_A smile formed at the edges of her mouth. _Let's see… what to mess with…? _She was massaging the temples of her forehead. She'd been plagued with a light headache for about a week now, and it was getting to be very annoying. _Probably should have told my parents… seen a doctor or something. Too late now…_She was bored already with nothing to do, so she left her room closing the door behind her. Not sure what she was looking for she wandered the halls of… _where is this place anyway…_ and ended up at an intricately carved double door, its doors were pure white. _Hmm, I think my being here might delay some events…which means…_She chuckled herself. _Things would get interesting if I tell the Noah…but should I? _Annie slowly pushed open the double doors, the light from the room momentarily blinding her. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was a black room with candles lighting it. The floor of the room was littered with phones, each one numbered. A rocking chair sat in the middle of this cluster, a lone figure sitting in it, rocking back and forth. The Millennium Earl…

"Yes…?" the Earl questioned.

"Uh…" Annie replied. Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing that came to mind, "Is there anything I can do to help with your plans?" _Why the hell did I just say that…?_ She mentally scolded herself for being an idiot.

The Earl was dumbfounded. _Did a human just offer to help destroy the world…?_ He wasn't sure for a moment how to answer. _This girl wouldn't be able to be a broker…_ That he was sure about. _She does not meet my requirements for an Akuma…and it wouldn't be enough for an Akuma to evolve if she were killed…_This was a perplexing situation indeed. _She is most likely not a Noah…_The Earl would have to think about this. "Fufufu…"

"Um… I'll leave now…" said Annie, timidly backing out and closing the doors behind her. _Well I'm officially an idiot._ She sighed, blurting out the first thing that came to mind was pretty idiotic of her. _Then again… it might be better than being Rhode's 'toy' _She thought remembering that Rhode had voted yes because she had wanted a new 'toy'. _I might be able to even have some fun…there's nothing else to do here anyway…_She was once again wandering the halls lost in her own thoughts. Assuming that a few hours had passed, it was probably evening. With nothing else to do she decided to visit the Noah's. _Wonder what they do in there spare time…_

Coming to a stop at the first door she saw, she opened the black and white door. Inside she saw Tyki, smoking a cigarette. He was sitting at a round table aimlessly shuffling a deck of cards. His room was a nice white, but the bed opposite the round table was black. He had a wardrobe adorning the wall to one side of his bed filled with his many tuxedos'.

_Of all the Noah's room I could've ended up in…I just had to end up in the same room with the Noah who is totally pissed off at me…_She sighed, annoyed at her unluckiness. "Uh, sorry about before… with the food…"

"Nothing to it, it happens all the time…" He replied, taking another drag of his cigarette. It did happen all the time, especially when Devitto and Jasdero were around… "Want to play some poker?"

"I don't know how to play…?" Annie answered sheepishly.

"You'll learn."

Annie nodded, but didn't enter. "…Can you not smoke…? I don't feel like getting cancer unlike you."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Snuffing his cigarette out, he tossed it into the ash tray with the others. He could always smoke later

Annie stepped inside, walking towards the 'poker table'; she sat in a seat opposite to Tyki. He shuffled out the cards, and the game began. He was ruthless… _Lucky it wasn't strip poker…_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2

Annie: I got totally humiliated in poker… *Corner of failure, storm clouds raining*

Tyki: Hey, you okay…? *Sweat drop*

*Kim walks in*

Kim: … *walks back out*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers. This chapter should've been written by me (Kim) but Annie wrote the first parts of this chapter (cuz she's such a keener XD) I edited some stuff she wrote, and finished the chap. My writing style is quite different from Annie's so you might find it weird (or not)

~ Also from now on, the odd chapters will be written by me (Kim), while the even chapters will be written by Annie.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The two Lee siblings were standing farther back, while Kim stood in front of Hevlaska. Meeting Hevlaska in person made Kim even more nervous. Hevlaska was even CREEPIER when staring right at her. The most uncomfortable part for Kim was having Hevlaska pick her up with her tentacle like hands, and searching through Kim's body. Kim had read about Hevlaska before, but her gender was always a mystery. She just assumed she was a woman. The awkward silence of asking that kind of question was uncomfortable, and because Hevlaska was holding her off the ground, it was best not to ask and be dropped.

A small sound could be heard from Hevlaska as she held Kim, the sound penetrated Kim's ears. Distracted by the sudden noise, she stopped squirming to look down into Hevlaska translucent body. There was a soft green glow that seemed to be coming up, and up, until it popped out of Hevlaska's mouth. The Innocence was circling Kim, waiting for something. As if knowing what it wanted, Kim cupped her hands together, and the Innocence slowly floated into the palms of her hands.

_So it seems… Yes, I may be right in assuming… _Kumoi watching this from below was deep in thought as he asked Hevlaska, "Please check her synchronization rate."

Hevlaska, obliging, placed her forehead onto a surprised Kim. "2%… 7%... 14%... 31%... 45%..." Placing Kim back on the platform, her body withdrawn from the child, she looked to Kumoi and replied, "Her synchronization is at 45%, it seems she will not be able to activate her Innocence yet."

"Understood, thank you Hevlaska," Kumoi walked over to Kim, and reached out his hand with a slight smile, "Welcome to the Black Order."

Kim was not able to process all the information, and went into shock mode. When she saw Kumoi's hand, she shook her head, and gave him a handshake. _I'm an exorcist.... this so beats dragging my ass to school all day! Hmm.... I wonder what Annie's doing right now…?_

"Lenalee, would you give Kim a tour around the Order?" Kumoi asked his sister, "And take her to Johnny for measurements too."

Lenalee nodded in response.

The three got off the platform, Kim following the Lee's. They arrived in front of a door; inside it was white and sterile looking. _It looks like my school's nurse's office... except for the robots, weapons, questionable machinery, and I'm pretty sure my nurse doesn't have a thing for Lenalee._

"We need to make your innocence into a weapon," Kumoi said, an evil glint in his eyes, "any preferences?"

Kim stared at Kumoi. _Without a doubt this guy is creepier than Hevlaska._ "How about a book…?" Kim grabbed a book out of her bag. But before giving Kumoi her book, she warned, "It's my favorite book, so don't do anything funny to it."

"I won't," smiled Kumoi, but his eyes were suspicious and told otherwise.

_Everything about this guy is disputable. When I get my book back... I have a bad feeling about this._

"This may take some time…" said Kumoi; a drill mysteriously appeared in his hands.

Kim's mouth dropped wide open. "I told you—"

Lenalee grabbed Kim's arm before she could finish. "Let's go get your measurements."

Kim, wanting to see what Kumoi did to her book, didn't get the chance as she was dragged away.

Upon Lenalee opening the doors, they were greeted with the busy bodies of the Science Department, and their many piles of paper.

"Johnny, we've got a new member who needs measuring," Lenalee said.

Johnny looked up from his work. "Nice to meet you," said Johnny, to Kim, shaking her hand. "My name's Johnny."

"My name is Kim."

"Stand still while I measure for your uniform…"

"Mmk…"

The measurements didn't take too long, and was the most relaxing thing Kim had to do all day. As soon as Johnny finished, Lenalee gave Kim a tour of the Order.

"The cafeteria's over there, Science Department's rooms, training rooms…" and it went like that for the next hour. _I never realized the Order was so big._ "And here are the Exorcist's rooms; this one will be yours, Kim." Lenalee finally stopped talking. "I'll leave you to get comfortable then!" As Lenalee walked down the corridor, Kim stared at the door to her room. Room number 357… She took the handle of the door, slowly pulling it down, and pushed the door open. Inside, the room was about the same size as her room in the real world. At the corner was a double sized bed with white sheets folded neatly on top of it with two white feather pillows on the side. Beside the bed was a small oak side table with a lamp on top. On the other side of the room there was a large two panel window with dark black curtains. _Simple, but surprisingly it gives off a cozy feeling._

She walked over to the bed, noticing that her uniform and 'weapon' was placed there already. "They work fast…" Holding her new uniform up, she noted that it resembled Allen's uniform only shorter in length at the bottom, and without the hood. The sleeves were much longer with wide cuffs at the end. Carefully putting it back on her new bed, she picked up the book that was now her Innocence. It looked nothing like her original book. The shiny red hardcover was now pure black, a green cross embedded on it._ It's too bad I can't activate it yet..._

"How's your room?" asked Lenalee. She was standing at the door of the room with a file in her hand.

"I'm settling in," replied Kim. "It's a lot to take in. It's going to take me awhile to get use to having an Innocence, and I'm not completely sure how to use it either."

Lenalee smiled, "That's how it was like for all of us. The beginning's rough, but eventually everyone gets use to it. Now pack your stuff."

"For what...?"

"You're going on your first mission to look for Innocence pieces. We're going to leave in an hour, so get ready." Lenalee gave Kim a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fine, because Lavi and I are going with you. Just try your best."

_Much easier said than done..._

An hour later, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kim headed towards the town. The train ride there involved an uncomfortably awkward silence.

Lavi, not capable of dealing with this silence, tried to make Kim feel better. "Hey, Kim! There's nothing to be worried about because only _some _people die on these missions."

_Some?!_ Kim's eyes started to twitch as she starred in horror at Lavi.

"Most of them come back fine. Although there are a few that did come back with broken arms and legs."

_WHAT?!_

"Oh! Once there was even this guy that was burnt so badly he—"

Lavi was interrupted when Lenalee gave him a quick nudge in the stomach. "You're not helping!"

Lavi's efforts to try and make Kim feel better were futile. Like usual, he actually made things worse.

"Burnt…?" I mumbled. _A feeling of worry that was not there began to appear. Stupid Lavi! I wasn't worried until you brought that up..._

A loud whistle was suddenly heard. It should have signaled that the train was about to arrive at the next stop soon. Instead the train came to a violent stop. The tea that Kim was drinking spilled on them, and Lavi's food missed his mouth.

"HOT!!!" Kim screamed as she jumped up, trying to cool herself down.

"Aw.... my cake," Lavi's face, splattered with cake, turned into a pout. He wiped the sweet substance off his face.

Lenalee, who was sleeping, woke up startled. "What happened?"

The conductor's footsteps could be heard as he made his way down the train explaining to the passengers, "We have met some inconvenience with the train's engine. Please leave through the nearest exit."

The trains passengers hurried off, some grumbling about having to most likely walk. They were in the middle of nowhere. The desert landscape was dry and lifeless, and the weather was scorching hot. There was nothing, as far as the eye could see.

Once off, the train conductor stepped off and gathered everyone's attention. "There is a small town not far from here. Please stay there until the next train arrives at the town where you can continue your trip."

"That's not good," said Lenalee, anxiously. "We'll be behind schedule, and we were supposed to meet up with the finders once we got there."

"You're worrying too much Lenalee," Lavi put his arm over Lenalee's shoulder. "We'll make it on time. Besides, we should pick up some supplies."

"And new clothes!" Kim added. The tea that was spilled on her had seeped through to her normal clothes and was beginning to smell. She also did not like the feeling of wet clothing. The damp area was also very noticeable, even on the dark fabric of her uniform. It was embarrassing to be walking around in them!

The walk to the town was long. The summer heat at the Order was already horrible, but the heat here was unbearable. After only 10 minutes of walking, sweat drops were beginning to fall down Kim's cheeks. _Gross! This is even worse than the tea._

At long last, the outline of a town came into view. Soon enough they had reached the town drenched in sweat, and thirsty. It was better than the first town Kim had landed in. There were people and noise. From the busy merchants shouting their deals, to little kids running around, and women hanging clothes to dry, it was a pretty lively place. The town wasn't very populated, but it was probably better that way.

"Can we find a tailor shop?" Kim suggested. "These are ruined from the tea, and I stand out wearing these." referring to her hoodie and jeans.

"Good idea."

The shop they went to was old. Its foundation was made of rotten wood, eaten away by many years of rain, and termites. The shopkeeper was an old man. He was as old as his shop. With a face that seemed so tired with deep bags under his small eyes, and wrinkles scrunching up his face.

"How can I help you kids?" the old shopkeeper asked. His voice was very musky and cracked. He had thinning gray hair that might have once been brown, black or some other colour.

"She needs new clothes," replied Lenalee who pointed to Kim, "something that's easy and comfortable to move in."

"Follow me." The old man slowly got his cane, and motioned them to follow him towards the back of the shop. It had a desk with stacks of paper neatly on it, and a wardrobe packed with clothes. There was also another table where fabrics, thread, needles, and buttons were placed. The vibrant colors gave the room a cozy feeling.

"I'll just be taking your measurements then," replied the old man. Kim stood on a stool as the man took measuring tapes to her arms and body. Kim was very uncomfortable with the fact that she would have to discard her normal 21st century clothes for clothes of the 19th century variety. After she was finished getting measured, Kim picked the style and color of clothing she wanted. Kim had noticed a strange old door at the back while she was being measured. _There was sound coming from there. _As Kim moved closer to the door, the sound became louder. She reached out her hand...

"That's my supply room," the old man had his hand on Kim's shoulder, "please stay away from there."

Kim stared at the old man, and was about to mention the sound she heard, but was interrupted by Lavi.

"Come on Kim," Lavi was now at the doorway with Lenalee, "lets go already."

"Ah... coming!" Kim shook away from the old man's grasp, and followed Lenalee and Lavi. _That room... I swore I heard something coming from it._

"It's so hot!" complained Lavi, a hand shielding his eye from the blazing sun's rays. "Let's get some drinks."

"Were smoothies invented yet?" asked Kim. She too was warm with bright red cheeks and sweat falling off her face. The bangs on her forehead were sticking to her head, a very uncomfortable experience.

"What's a smoothie?" asked Lavi and Lenalee simultaneously. Lavi was especially interested in this.

"Most of the time it's made with fresh fruit and crushed ice into a refreshing drink. It's very tasty, and gets rid of the heat well," replied Kim. Their lack of knowledge about these simple things reminded her they were in the 19th century, and smoothies had not yet been invented.

"Interesting... I think I should write this down later. Bookman will be very surprised to hear about this!" chirped Lavi, not needing to get out anything, his apprentice Bookman mind taking it all in.

"WAIT!" shouted Kim, panicking slightly. "You... you can't! That's something from the future; you're not supposed to know about it."

"Hmm... I guess you're right, but I still want to tell Bookman about it," pouted Lavi. His smile was now a frown.

"She's right Lavi. You shouldn't intervene with something that wasn't yet invented." replied Lenalee, not wanting to interfere with time itself. "It's best that way."

_I should really be careful of what I say... _thought Kim_. I am in the past, and mentioning anything from the future would be weird._

The three found a small shop, and stopped to get some drinks. After everyone was refreshed, they headed back towards the shop to pick up Kim's new clothes.

When they entered the shop, the old man was not there.

"Maybe he went out?" suggested Lavi.

"Or maybe he's in the back?" Lenalee guessed.

"Why would he leave when he knows we need to come get the clothes?" This really didn't seem right to Kim. If he were in the back, he would have heard them come in.

"Do you hear something?" asked Lavi. "It sounds like its coming from that door over there."

"I hear it too!" replied Lenalee, who was now heading towards the door.

"So it wasn't just me..." mumbled Kim. _Then that means something is wrong._

Lenalee slowly reached for the handle, and turned it. An arm, out of nowhere, grabbed her hand. All three quickly turned around to see the old man, his face was inverted.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Lenalee and Lavi instinctively activated their innocence while Kim stood there unable to think properly. _A level 2 Akuma! _She had read about these types, and had a good idea of what they looked like, but the real thing was just too much. His face was of a zombie's with bloodshot eyes, and veins bulging out. The Akuma was reaching for the shocked Kim when Lenalee, using her boots, pushed the Akuma back. The Akuma was knocked through the door revealing the sealed room.

"Oh My God..."

* * *

Hey, so this is Annie. I'm lazy and out of ideas for a A/N this chapter, so **SORRY**. Hope you enjoyed this chapter by Kim. Cliff Hanger?

**Review!** Be nice and review. Please and Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Sigh, sorry about this short chapter. I (Annie) had a writers block... so I stopped there for now. Hopefully Kim can get her next chapter done soon.

My next chapter, I PROMISE, will be longer! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to **review**. Reviews give me motivation!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Annie was sitting in between Tyki and Rhode at the dining table. Opposite to them were Jasdero, Devitto, Skinn, and Lulubell. It was morning, and the Noah's were waiting to begin breakfast. Devitto and Jasdero were becoming extremely impatient. They couldn't begin without the Earl, but he was unusually late for breakfast today.

"What's taking the Earl so long?!" complained Devitto, his gun pulled out and pointed at Jasdero. Jasdero's gun was also out and pointed at Devitto, though at this point in time they haven't shot each other yet.

"Millennium Earl isn't usually this late…" commented Tyki.

The door burst open suddenly, light streaming into the floating candle-lit room. The shape of the Earl was unmistakably outlined with the addition of a square-shaped object in his hands. Sitting down in the last available seat at the head of the dining room, the Earl slid the now visible object, a nicely wrapped present, towards Annie.

_This is suspicious beyond possible. _Annie raised an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what to do she just sat there unmoving. _The Earl doesn't just randomly give presents… beyond weird… _

Everyone at the table, except Lulubell who seemed to know what was going on, were wondering what the Earl was doing.

"Open it," said the Earl, a threatening glare escaping his glasses towards Annie.

"…" Annie slowly began unwrapping the present. Its cheery rainbow-coloured metallic wrapping paper made the present all the more suspicious. _If I die from this package then I will haunt the Earl for murdering me so suddenly, especially since they let me stay in the first place! _Once the wrapping paper was off she lifted the lid, and looked into the box. _Well I guess the Earl isn't out to kill me, yet. _Inside, the box held a necklace. More precisely it was a choker necklace. It was onyx black, the material was unknown, but it still felt smooth to the touch. At the ends of each side there was a silver hoop, its properties also unknown, but definitely not normal. Hooked on these were dangling chains, one on each hoop. The area around them seemed to cackle with a dark energy. _Very awesome looking, but this is so not making me feel any safer…_

The Noahs must've been confused like Annie as they gave the Earl some questioning and confused looks. Lulubell who'd been filing her nails this whole time still had her usual blank expression on her face, but it was obvious she was not curious in the least of her master's plans.

"I'm sure you're all wondering," said the Earl, "what I am doing…"

Annie had a sinking feeling that is must've been an answer to "that" from yesterday, when she had talked to the Earl. _Oh god… what the hell have I gotten myself into…_

"… So you shall all be helping in training our newest 'recruit'," finished the Earl, shocking each of the Noah.

_Wait, wait, WHAT?_ Annie, if she had been drinking water would of turn towards Tyki, and sprayed his face with it. She'd only heard the last part of the Earl's sentence, yet she could probably guess what he had said. The only thing she could do was sit there, mouth agape, and totally shocked. _Why… why me…? Panic, panic, panic…_ "NOOOOOOOO…" _What the hell is this…?!? Wait, did I just say "NO" out loud…?_ She looked around the room to see the "_are you crazy_" stares from the Noahs.

"Who shall be the first to train her?" asked the Earl as if he hadn't heard Annie's sudden outburst. "I presume a month shall be enough."

Lulubell sighed. Knowing her, if it was for her master's plans then she would volunteer.

"I'll play!" shouted Rhode, unexpectedly. She'd interrupted Lulubell.

He knew Lulubell would do this job as well, so there was no need for her to say much in the first place. But the Earl smiled at Rhode's unexpected enthusiasm towards his plans. He had thought she would've been disappointed that she wouldn't get a new toy. Now all that was left would be for Jasdevi, and Tyki to volunteer… willingly. Seeing that they would not comply, the Earl sent them a threatening glare. From it one would think "if looks could kill, I would be dead by now".

Tyki's sweat dropped at the Early's expression and gave in to his unsaid demand. "I'll help as well Millennium Earl."

"Jadevi will help too, hee" shouted Jasdero, who was definitely scared of the Earl's 'look'.

"Then its settled, fu, training shall begin right after breakfast," said the Earl, cheerily looking towards Annie's now empty seat.

She seemed to have somehow mysteriously ended up in a corner of the room. There was a depressed and panicked atmosphere rolling off in waves from her.

The akuma maids had brought in, at that moment, hard boiled eggs with evil smiles on them.

* * *

Okay, starting next chapter we won't be doing our mini after story conversations (unless you guys want us to continue them). We are, however going to be trying something different! So expect something after the story in the next chapter! (Kim's chapter)


	5. Notice

Hey, well its Annie... Yeah I write to you readers a lot... LOL

Anyway I'd like to say that I feel sad.... D:

It doesn't seem like we have any support in this story... -stalks to emo corner and cuts self with a chopstick-

We (Kim and I) are considering quitting this story from lack of readers...

So I decided (without telling Kim) on the spot just now to let the readers (if we even have any) decide on if we should continue this story!

What do you say readers?

Continue?

If there aren't any people who want this story to continue then... we'll end it -sob... all our work gone to waste-


End file.
